


Christmas dreams

by lockheartss



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Christmas, Especially Nico, F/F, Fluff, Future, Gen, Maki still believes in santa, NicoMaki, and nobody has the heart to tell her, maki is kinda ooc but she has an excuse since it’s christmas, not anymore at least
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 15:37:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17103320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lockheartss/pseuds/lockheartss
Summary: Maki has moved away from her family home into her brand new apartment, but Christmas is coming up and none of the girls want to break the tradition of Santa’s visit, so Nico gets dragged in to save her Christmas spirit.





	Christmas dreams

“What do you mean I have to do it!?” Was all Maki heard from a few rooms over in her apartment, where she was working on her medical studies as the 8 girls had their tri-monthly meetup. Her ears perked, but soon she devoted her attention back to her crumpled notes, assuming it was just the mischievous girls playing their truth or dare games, which Maki opted out of all the time. The last thing she needed was to tell everyone what she bottled up inside, or do something she wouldn’t be able to ever live down. It seemed she wasn’t the only one who felt that way, as Hanayo, Rin, and Honoka were off in her living room playing video games on her TV.

“Shh!” Nozomi hushed Nico loudly, with the addition of holding her finger up to her mouth, as Eli kicked the door shut.

“You didn’t complete the dare, remember?” Umi chimed in, with a wide smirk on her face as she lightly crossed her arms.

Nico stood dumbfounded, desperately trying to remember what the dare was, before her face was bloodshot in fear, making the girls chuckle in return.

A month ago, Nozomi and Umi both dared Nico to get a kiss from Maki within a month, or else she’d have to dress up in a Santa dress and personally deliver the present she got Maki for Christmas, under the guise that it was Santa who left her the gift. If Nico did actually end up getting a kiss, the Santa role would have been passed on to whoever pulled the shortest stick from the bunch during their next meet up, which would have been now.

“Come on! Why can’t someone just tell the 19 year old, who owns an apartment for goodness sakes, that Sa-“

Nico couldn’t finish before Umi screamed at her, telling her that it was a serious crime to even speak of such a thing like that in Maki’s apartment.

“Plus, let the girl have her fun. She moved out of her house a few months ago, how will we explain that Santa didn’t visit her? Say he didn’t get her new address yet?” Nozomi added.

“Well, then what am I supposed to do now? I already have the gift for her, and you all put your gifts for her under the tree already besides me. If I leave without giving something, I’ll look like an even bigger jerk than I already am.” She gritted her teeth and narrowed her eyes, crossing her arms tightly like she was about to burst into flames.

“We already got you covered, Nico-chan.” Nico turned to see Kotori holding a box. “It’s part of a matching set me and Hanayo found and split the price of, so we’ll just say you pitched in too.”  
She smiled and handed the box to Nico, which was red and had silver stars patterned all over it, with a beige tag that read ‘from Nico’ in silver pen. 

“I can’t believe you guys didn’t even have faith in me.” Nico huffed and put the box under her arm. She glared at the 4 girls in front of her. “But thanks for covering me, I guess.” She sighed and rolled her eyes.

“Great!” Eli clapped her hands together. “So.. tomorrow, Christmas Eve, meet us outside the gazebo in the park at around two AM?” Eli was referring to a small park that was in direct view from Maki’s apartment, but had enough plants where Maki wouldn’t see them unless she was outside her apartment. 

Nico was done with this conversation, and didn’t want to keep in going any longer. She okay’d and Umi handed her the Santa dress she had to wear, which Nico accepted and put it into the big duffel brag she had brought to the apartment, mentally preparing for these girls’ dumb prank, as she tried her best to get through the day acting like nothing happened.

——————

Nico was absolutely done as she drove over to Maki’s apartment in the dead of the night, watching the wide array of decorated trees, yards, and apartment balconies. After she made it to the parking lot, she quickly turned off the car and got out quietly, finding all four girls behind a set of bushes. She yawned as she carried her gift boxes in her arms, she had to pick up a few more gifts in her spare time to really play off the Santa facade, but it wasn’t anything too special, just a few soaps Nico knew Maki would enjoy and a new eyeshadow palette.

As much as Nico threw a fit yesterday, she wasn’t as angry about it now. She was thinking about how happy it’d make Maki, plus she wasn’t really hating the dress. 

However, the girls did chuckle upon seeing Nico in such an outfit. The dress was red velvet, with white fluffy faux fur around the wavy skirt, topped off with a plaid vest held together at the top with a big black button, also lined with white faux fur along the collar, sleeves, and bottom. She had a big, candy cane striped bow clipped onto her hair.

“Yeah yeah, I get it. I look ridiculous. Can I get this over with now?” Nico glared, earning a nod from all the girls. Nico began to go for the stairs, which thankfully, Maki’s apartment was only on the second floor. Nico approached the fancy door, adorned with a wreath and Christmas lights, as she pulled out the key to her apartment in her pocket. Thankfully, Maki was a heavy sleeper, and since her apartment was so well taken care of, none of the floorboards squeak and the door didn’t as well. She fumbled with the lock for bit, before she heard a satisfying click and pushed the door open, being greeted with the smell of fresh roses and lavender that was positioned on a table right by the front door. Nico smiled softly and her heart melted at the sight of a brightly lit Christmas tree, decorated with ornaments of family photos, momentos, tinsel’s, and ribbons. Maki really did love Christmas.

She glanced to the slick black piano next to the shining tree, noticing a plate of freshly baked chocolate cookies on the bench, still soft and warm; it’s almost as if the poor girl stayed up all night preparing. Nico tiptoed over to the plate, noticing a small handwritten note next to it. Nico softly put the three boxes of wrapped Christmas gifts “Santa” brought her under the tree, and shyly picked up the note and quickly read it.

“Santa-san,  
I know I’m too old for Christmas now, but I can’t seem to help it.  
It’s been hard for me this year, moving away from home, mama, papa, and all of my friends. I wish I could still meet with everyone as often as we did before, but I will always cherish the moments we have together nonetheless. So this year, and the years after, could you please promise me that me and everyone I love will stay together forever?  
I love you, always!  
-Maki N.”

Nico blushed reading the note, her face burning. “You adorable idiot.” She whispered, smiling. She found a pen from Maki’s piano, drawing an arrow to Maki’s note, and writing below it in the best cursive she could, “I love you, too! Don’t worry about it at all.”

She took two of the cookies from the plate and took a bite of one from the plate, playing up the act even more. 

She held the cookies in her left hand as she made her way out the door, but her eyes were caught from the sight of the peaceful redhead sleeping in her puffy bedsheets, visible from the crack in her bedroom door, her face lightly lit up with a nightlight and her hair splayed across the pillow, her breathing calm and slow. It was truly a sight to see, and Nico smiled once again, content with her dare being a success.

She stepped outside into the chill breeze, softly closing and locking the door behind her and making her way down the stairs, checking her phone for the time. Nico gasped as she had been in her apartment for an hour, and went to the park to find the girls huddled up against each other with a blanket. They all gestured at Nico to come over, and Nico jogged over faster.

“Why are you all still out here? I thought you would have gone home already.” Nico asked, earning a glare from the girls.

“We should be asking you the questions! How come you spent a whole hour up there? She didn’t wake up, did she?” Umi ended her sentence with the sound of chattering teeth. 

“N-No.. she just had a bunch of stuff up there for ‘Santa’.. I couldn’t just ignore it.” Nico broke the two cookies in half and handed it to the four girls still huddled up against each other.

“Aww, Nicocchi!” Nozomi teased, earning a chuckle from the rest of the girls.

“Shut up.. I’m going back to bed.” Nico started to walk away back to her car, wanting to get at least a few hours of sleep before they all met at a coffee shop tomorrow. 

——————

Nico was one of the last ones to arrive the next day, which was still pretty decent considering she didn’t actually get back to sleep until 5 AM. She did still look tired, but at least she made it. She shot knowing glares at Nozomi, Eli, Umi, and Kotori, as she went to the counter to order a hot chocolate. She got her drink, and went to the big booth the girls were sitting at, sitting at the end of the booth next to Nozomi. She glanced up and down the booth, noticing only 8 members.

“Wait.. where’s Maki?” Nico pointed out, her thoughts obstructed when the bell to the door rung and in the doorway stood a stunning Maki Nishikino, with her beautiful red hair that draped onto her shoulders and curved around her face so perfectly, her bangs styled and trimmed, and a red velvet bow headband on her head. 

But most stunning of all, was her beautiful makeup. Her warm, amethyst eyes were decorated with big, black eyelashes, and most importantly, the bronze eyeshadow from the makeup kit “Santa” had brought her. Her lips were light pink and glossy, and her face flawless.

Glancing down a bit, Nico had noticed her plaid outfit, which she assumed was the outfit Kotori, Hanayo, and she guessed, herself, pitched in to buy for her. The vest was the exact same as the vest Nico wore with her Santa dress, but the dress Maki had on was a dark red, with a white waistband and white lace at the bottom of the dress, which went down to her knees. Nico’s eyes widened at the sight of her last clothing article, a gold-plated heart necklace with a small diamond on the right of it and the letter “M” engraved in the center. 

Nico had saved up for weeks to get Maki the fancy necklace; even having to sell multiple of her idol collectibles. It was her most prized item she had ever gifted away, simply due to the cost, and now some fictional man had the credit of giving it to her instead of Nico herself. 

Maki walked over to the girls at the booth, a heavy blush on her face and a wide smile as she enjoyed the company of her best friends. Hanayo and Kotori pointed out how well the outfit fit Maki, as Maki profusely thanked them for the beautiful clothing. The rest of the girls, including Nico, chimed in as well, leaving Maki with a small laugh. She was glowing with happiness, a rare sight for everyone to see since she was usually always overworked with school.

Once the table was involved in a deep conversation about a TV show, Nico put her elbows up on the table and rested her head in her hands.

“I love your necklace,” Nico smiled to Maki, “It looks beautiful on you.” Nico put her hands on her lap under the table.

“Thank you, Santa-san brought it for me.. along with some nice soap and the eyeshadow I have on.” Maki grinned and toyed with the necklace as Nico smiled at her, even though she was clenching her hands under the table, knowing she’d have to keep this secret for as long as she lived. 

——————

At the end of the day, Nozomi high-fived Nico, thankful for a successful Christmas.

And so, it remained a tradition every year for Santa to visit Maki’s apartment.

**Author's Note:**

> ahh yay for a first fanfic!
> 
> i love nicomaki so much,, i had a lot of fun writing this honestly. it was fun to make Maki into a big softie for christmas time.
> 
> even though the fanfic is short, i hope you all enjoy it. i’m sure there’s tons of grammar errors since it’s 1 am and i’m tired lmao.
> 
> i have a few other fics to post sometime but they don’t seem as good as this one so idk. 
> 
> anyways, thanks for reading my fluff. happy holidays!


End file.
